memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cepstrum
Note: the first two posts are from 2011 but got archived into my 2010 page. I copied and pasted the conversions here to reflect my intent to keep 2011 posts on my talk page. leaving lengthy comments on article talk page It is not necessary for you, every time you do make an edit or insert a pna tag or whatever, to go to the articles talk page and leave lengthy and long explanations. Unless you are removing large info from a page, there really is no need for you to announce every edit or justify it on the article's talk page. Imagine everyone did that. Now in some cases it is justified but often I dont see the point. Also, if you do have questions about broken links to an article or whatever technical/MA format questions just fix it, or ask someone you know is competent in the area on their talk page about how to fix it. I know you are trying to be thorough but some of these lengthy notes can get too much at times. Now please dont take this the wrong way and go running to half a dozen people crying about my comment. I am just telling you often your comments, while considerate, are not necessary. I have noticed you have become more comfortable with your edits, which is good and I hope you will continue to be confident enough that you dont feel like justifying every edit with 3kb of text afterwards. cheers...:) – Distantlycharmed 19:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, DC. :I'm afraid I don't quite understand what prompted this. Could you give me some examples? I am trying to be useful and avoid my past ways. Any help/advice for improvement is welcome. :I'm also unsure who the "half-dozen" people I'd "cry" to. Do you think I should seek help? Perhaps I could ask Sulfur or Cid. Maybe I'd better before I do too much damage. : 20:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I dont keep tabs on these things or jot them down, I just recall noticing that when you do make edits of some kind, you often - not always - post on the article's talk page explaining it. The Fred Freiberger ‎article comes to mind right now. I dont see why you needed to explain at length why you added the pna tag - just add it and add the relevant info you think belongs there with citations. If someone were to ask your or has a problem with it, you could then explain to them directly. This is what we call overkill - the result of which is most people will just not respond to the talk page or bother reading it. well, at least I wont. Imagine if all archivists, everytime they did an edit of significance, would post on the talk page first explaining the edit. – Distantlycharmed 20:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, because you cited the Mr. Freiberger article, I'll ask Cleanse, the admin who worked with me on it. I looked and found I didn't ever write 3 KB of text, though. Almost all of my talk page posts were around 200-600 bytes. After reviewing my posts, I think a couple egregious examples were on Talk:Apogee, Inc. and Talk:Sela (really stupid!). You were right about those: they were dumb, and I regret them. I had thought the Talk:Fred Freiberger page resulted in a successful collaboration, and nothing I posted exceeded 1 KB. No crying will be involved: I'll just ask Cleanse for his opinion and hope he's candid with me. ;) I'm going to also ask Sulfur or Cid to see if I can move/condense my posts (with a link to the original), as I've done before. I don't want to harm MA, and I thank you for bringing this to my attention. :Again, DC: Thanks for alerting me. I'll try to get on track. Rats! >.< 21:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You dont need to thank me as I doubt you "appreciate" me pointing this out to you. The fact that you are once again going to make a huge deal out of this by bothering other people asking them about it etc, is exactly my point. Take suggestions as just what they are and stop getting all nervous and caught up in it. No one is planning a court-martial. Anyway, I can see that even suggestions bounce off you and are taken the wrong way and go nowhere. Well, at least I leanred something here and wont point it out to you again. And by the way, the 3kb was not to be taken literally but to illustrate the point that your talk-page justifications are overkill and go beyond what is necessary. The fact that you are going to whine to people about it (sorry but I dont know how else to call it), makes the point. Take care. – Distantlycharmed 22:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can't force you accept that I did indeed appreciate you alerting me – though I admit it surprised and dismayed me to learn I was causing harm again :-(. BUT, thanks to you, I looked through my history, saw and saw examples of these kinds of things. I wouldn't have known had you not alerted me. Now I can try to make sure my talk page posts are relevant and concise. So truly, I am pleased. ;-) :I will refrain from "whining" to anyone for now, and see if I can fix the problem myself. :So thanks (really!!) 23:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wayback Machine links and references A couple of things, please use the template to link things to the Wayback Machine site rather than direct links there. This method quickly shows "broken" links. Also, references (ie links to external sites) should be tied directly to the item that they are referencing. Thus, they should not be moved to External links sections. -- sulfur 20:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks; many kudos to you! : 20:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there, I just wanted to drop by and say hi as I don't believe I have seen you before on MA. How's things going? :) --TrekFan Talk 21:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, TrekFan! :I'm sorry, but I don't recall who you are. Have we met? Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else? :OR, could it be from TrekBBS, where I have/had the same name? (which is pretty rare and esoteric – or maybe not to you; perhaps you analyze cepstra of signals. I just haven't known anyone who does.) If this is from TrekBBS, you might be wondering about my absence. It's complicated. Bottom line: I became very ill (still am) and forgot about TrekBBS. :How are you? Well, I hope? : 20:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am good thank you and no, we don't know each other (as far as I know, another life maybe? :P). I've seen you making some edits on MA and I thought I'd just drop by and say Hi, see how you're finding things here! -- TrekFan Talk 14:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for clearing things up. It was very kind of you to ask me how things are going. I've had a pretty rough time here (see above posts and my talk archive). :I think you need to resurrect your friends list, or MA needs some sort of system that would allow willing editors to come along and aid well-meaning but mistake-prone newcomers who seek guidance. I've made so many gaffes and would really appreciate friendly, specific pointers. :Just to be clear: I really don't fault the admins. They're overworked, and they're just admins, not part of some special hand-holding welcoming committee. It must be hard (and tiresome) for them to distinguish from the irascible troublemakers and honest but dumb newbies. :Sorry for the rant! (I'm going through a really hard time IRL.) :-/ : 18:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey listen, when I first started editing on MA, I encountered some of the same problems. I think it's mostly down to well-established people (such as SOME, but not all, of the admins) expecting new-comers to know everything about MA policy and wiki-markup, when in actuality it takes a while to get used to how things are done around here. I'd like to think I have finally managed it now, so if you have any questions just ask, no matter how dumb you might think it is! -- TrekFan Talk 18:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Furthermore, regarding what we discussed before, I think this page is relevant to you. If you get any trouble, just quote what it says on there! :) -- TrekFan Talk 21:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) "Jonathan Archer" FA Nomination Hey Cepstrum, I've nominated Jonathan Archer for featured status and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and see what you think? It's not one I have written but I think it's a good article, worthy of recognition. -- TrekFan Talk 15:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, TrekFan. I'll transfer it to my iPod and look at it (I'll be pretty much unavailable until tomorrow). Thanks for inviting me to participate! : 16:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC)